Juste une dernière fois
by Aldaria
Summary: Quand Harry repense à ses choix dans la vie, et qu'il commence à avoir des regrets...


Encore un Harry/Luna, que voulez-vous j'adore ce couple. L'OS commence avec trois points de vue différents mais on s'y retrouve vite^^

Bonne lecture =)_  
><em>

_Juste une dernière fois_

Elle m'avait réconfortée à la mort de Sirius, elle avait été la seule à pouvoir le faire. Même ma sœur de cœur n'avait su trouver les mots. Mais elle si, des mots qui apaisent, qui anesthésient la douleur, qui font du bien. Elle avait perdu sa mère, quelques années plus tôt et c'était l'une des rares personnes à comprendre réellement la douleur qu'on éprouvait lorsqu'on perdait un parent.

Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, je n'ai pas pu le faire pendant les vacances. Mes relatifs avaient encore interdit à Hedwige de sortir. Ce furent deux longs mois, où je pensais beaucoup à elle. Même mes vacances au Terrier me parurent fades. Si seulement j'avais su qu'elle habitait juste à coté, alors que peut-être...

Je l'avais rencontré quand j'étais dans ma quatrième année. C'était une amie Ginny, qui m'avait indiqué qu'il constituait un groupe de défense pour pallier aux cours du crapaud rose bonbon. Je n'aimais pas cette Ombrage, après tout n'était-elle pas la plus proche collaboratrice de Fudge, qui asservissait une armée d'Héliopathes? Non il fallait que j'intègre le groupe pour lutter contre cette femme. Et lui, je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

Il semblait si mal à l'aise ici, que je dus réprimer une envie de tendre ma main et lui proposer de partir loin d'ici. Mais quand bien même je l'aurais fait, je n'étais que Loufoca, il ne m'aurait pas prise au sérieux. Alors je l'ai tout simplement écouté. Si seulement j'avais tendu la main, alors que peut-être...

Je les avait observé tous les deux pendant les réunions de l'AD, lui prenant petit à petit confiance en ses capacités, elle se sentant enfin acceptée dans un groupe. Il était tombé amoureux de Cho, mais s'était rapproché de Luna. Elle pouvait comprendre une douleur que je ne pouvais qu'imaginer. Perdre ma mère, ne plus avoir ses conseils, sa tendre affection, ses longues discussions, cela me semble impossible. Et pourtant, c'était votre cas à tous les deux.

Je vous ai vu vous rapprocher, vous consoler mutuellement lors de la fête des Mères, je l'ai entrevu quand elle te distrayait de tes pensées moroses, et je l'ai remercié silencieusement de faire ce que je ne pouvait faire. J'avais beau être ta sœur, être intelligente et observatrice, il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas faire. Je la voyais te rendre le sourire alors j'ai essayé de la connaître malgré nos perceptions radicalement de la vie. Et tu avais raison, elle est fantastique dans son genre si particulier, si Luna.

Elle est venue avec nous au département des mystères, elle a lutté pour t'aider, et elle t'a rattrapé alors que tu te noyais, après la mort de ton parrain. Si, je vous avais aidé à vous rapprocher, à admettre vos sentiments, à vous aimer, si jamais, alors que peut-être...

* * *

><p>Alors que peut-être, je ne serais pas ici, devant mon miroir, à me torturer à savoir si j'ai fait le bon choix. Je regarde mes yeux verts un long moment, me demandant ce que ma mère penserait de moi en cet instant. Je sais ce que <em>Elle<em>, me dirait:

'Ils t'ont tellement aimés, et ce n'est certainement pas pour que tu vives dans le passé. Embrasse ce que la vie t'offre et profite de chacun des jours que l'on t'accorde. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses leur faire'.

Je souris mélancoliquement, puis me détournais du miroir en soupirant. J'enfile mon costume de marié lentement comme pour retarder l'échéance. Je pourrais annuler le mariage, je le voudrais tellement mais ce ne serait pas correct, pas juste pour Ginny. Je dois faire ce qui est honorable, tenir mes promesses, mes engagement comme un Gryffondor le ferait.

On frappe doucement à la porte, et c'est la tête de Mione, esquissant un sourire timide, qui passe par l'ouverture. Je lui fais signe d'entrer, et elle me regarde avec beaucoup de compassion et un peu de colère. Elle trouve que je n'agis pas comme un Gryffondor, que je ne me bats pas pour ce que je veux.

-Elle ne viendra pas à ce mariage.

Je me retourne vivement en lançant un _Quoi?_ étranglé.

-Elle ne viendra pas, reprit Hermione. Tu le savais comme moi. Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes, tu épouses Ginny. Si elle épousait un autre homme, tu n'irais pas non plus à son mariage.

-Je croyais... fais-je en balbutiant je croyais qu'elle devait être... être l'une des demoiselles d'honneur de Ginny.

-Elle a refusé. Le jeune fille éclate d'un petit rire amer. Enfin, tu t'entends parler? C'est comme si Luna épousait Ron et que ce dernier te demandait d'être son témoin. Tu accepterais?

Je me détourne, sachant bien qu'elle a raison et je vais me poster à la fenêtre. Je reste un moment à contempler le paysage qui s'étend sous mes yeux, me perdant dans mes pensées.

_ Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir marché tant de temps, ni d'être rentré dans ce bar, ni d'avoir commandé un verre. Et pourtant il se trouvait là, à contempler ce verre, à repenser à la vie qu'il menait avec Ginny, sa fiancée. Il n'y avait aucun problème, Ginny était une femme gentille, douce ,avec un fort caractère mais comme il était d'accord sur tout, il y avait peu de disputes. Ginny l'aimait, et le lui prouvait souvent mais leurs moments de complicités sonnaient faux. _

_ Alors il était là, assis pitoyablement dans ce bar, réfléchissant à sa vie. Une femme s'assit près de lui et d'une voix douce, commanda une bièraubeurre. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Luna et se tourna vers la personne à coté de lui, qui lui murmura un simple, 'Salut Harry.'_

_ Une fois son verre en main, elle se tourna vers lui et le Survivant fut surpris. Il n'y avait plus la lueur joyeuse qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux bleus et aujourd'hui, elle semblait mélancolique. _

_ Ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de savourer la présence de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis Poudlard, depuis le bal de la fin de la septième année. Il avait bien fallu qu'il refasse son année s'il voulait décroché ses ASPICS pour devenir Auror. Ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant sa sixième année avant qu'il parte à la chasse aux Horcruxes, et encore plus pendant leur septième année. Ils flirtaient dangereusement avec les limites que leur imposait la présence de Ginny comme petite amie cependant l'amour commençait à s'installer doucement mais sûrement dans leur relation. Mais Harry était avec Ginny alors rien ne pouvait se passer.. _

_ Au bal, cependant, quand Ginny se plaignit d'être fatiguée et partit se coucher, Harry en profita pour inviter Luna. Par chance ou malheur, le groupe passa un slow à cet instant-là, et la jeune fille se blottit contre lui. Lui, eut l'impression d'avoir un millier de papillons dans le ventre, elle d'être enfin à sa place. Et ils dansèrent. _

_ Ils quittèrent la salle de bal à des moments différents mais se croisèrent près de la Salle sur Demande. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et c'est dans le silence, qu'Harry passa trois fois devant la tapisserie. Quand la porte apparut enfin, c'est Luna qui le prit par la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. _

_ C'est lui qui prit les devants et l'embrassa tendrement, qui la mena jusqu'au lit, et qui caressa chaque parcelle de son corps. C'est elle qui le rendit fou, qui lui vola son cœur, qui lui fit oublier jusqu'à son nom. C'est ensemble qu'ils s'unirent, s'aimèrent et s'endormirent. _

_ Mais Luna était partie au matin, et lui était retourné à la tour Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas croisé Ginny et en était soulagé. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de la rousse. Il croyait l'aimer mais la nuit avec sa Serdaigle aux longs cheveux blonds avait été magique. _

_ Près de la Grande Salle, il rencontra Ginny qui se précipita pour l'embrasser. C'est surpris qu'il se laissa faire, tout en pensant que son baiser n'évoquait rien en lui. Mais il se détacha de ces lèvres quand il entendit un hoquet à sa gauche. C'était Luna qui venait de rentrer dans une balade dans la Forêt. Elle leur fit un sourire crispé et se dépêcha de se rendre dans sa tour, mais Harry eut le temps de voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Il laissa Ginny parler de son début de matinée et suivit du regard, étrangement peiné et triste, l'excentrique jeune fille. _

_ Il passa la dernière semaine à la chercher partout dans le château, pour lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser. Mais il ne la trouva pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ni dans le train. A croire qu'elle avait un sixième sens pour lui échapper. _

_ Alors il choisit la facilité. Il emménagea avec Ginny, la demanda en mariage, fit ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il ne parla de sa nuit avec Luna, qu'avec Hermione. Cette dernière se mit en colère, non pas pour son adultère vis-à-vis de la rouquine, mais du mal qu'il avait fait à la Serdaigle et à lui-même par la même occasion. Puis elle le consola. _

_ C'est à ces moments qu'il repensait en contemplant la jeune fille, devenue encore plus belle, quand il entendit une chanson passée. La même qu'au bal. Luna sourit mélancoliquement et lui tendit la main, et ne pouvant se dérober à l'invitation, il se leva et la fit danser. _

_ Refusant de se montrer malhonnête avec elle, il lui dit doucement:_

_J'épouserais Ginny, samedi prochain._

_Je sais, j'ai lu le faire-part dans la Gazette. _

_Ah. Que me veux-tu, Luna?_

_Je ne sais pas. Je le croyais._

_J'ai toujours voulu te dire, que j'étais désolé de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là._

_Désolé de quoi? De m'avoir aimée une nuit? Ou d'avoir choisi Ginny?_

_Je ne sais pas._

_Fais-toi pardonner alors._

_Comment?_

_Comme cela..._

_Et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Il la laissa l'embrasser, un peu hébété, retrouvant les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé. Puis il détacha délicatement sa bouche de sienne._

_Je vais me marier_

_Je sais._

_On ne devrait pas._

_Non._

_Je dois lui être fidèle._

_Oui... Mais elle ne le saura jamais. Juste cette nuit. Pour pardonner. Pour oublier. Juste une dernière fois. _

_ Alors il a cessé de résister et il s'est laissé emporter par vos sentiments. Elle vous a fait transplaner chez elle et ils se sont aimés. Encore une fois. Une dernière fois._

_ Au matin, il s'est réveillé le premier et il l'a regardé dormir. Elle avait l'air d'un ange et il s'en voulait de la blesser autant. Il se leva doucement, se rhabilla et avant de partir, il posa un petit baiser sur sa joue, tout en s'excusant, d'être déjà engagé envers une autre, de ne pouvoir trahir sa parole. Dieu sait à quel point il aurait aimé à ce moment-là, être capable de briser la promesse qui le liait à Ginny._

Je revins au moment présent en entendant Hermione toussoter pour attirer mon attention, et j'esquissais un sourire à demi-désolé. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point je m'étais rapproché d'elle pendant l'année écoulée, au point que Ron et Ginny nous ont fait des crises de jalousies. J'ai encaissé mais Mione en a eu marre et vit désormais seule, et s'épanouit totalement dans son travail.

Il est temps que je descende, que je prenne place dans l'église. Ron est devant la porte et m'adresse un sourire crispé en voyant Hermione me prendre dans ses bras et me chuchoter des mots d'encouragements. Je la regarde sortir avec un petit sourire affectueux et me tourne vers Ron, qui m'accompagne et prend sa place de témoin.

Contrairement à tous les autres mariés, moi je suis très calme. Que Ginny vienne ou pas m'importe peu, en fait j'aurais préféré qu'elle fasse le deuxième choix. Mais Merlin ne devait pas m'avoir écouté et je la vois entrer dans l'imposant bâtiment religieux, vêtue d'une robe blanche. Elle remonte l'allée en m'adressant un grand sourire que je ne réussis pas à lui rendre. Nous nous tournons vers le prêtre sorcier et tandis que je l'écoute distraitement, mes pensées tournoient.

Je réfléchis à la vie que j'avais menée. Je n'ai rien choisi à part ses amis. Si je n'ai pu éviter la vie chez mes relatifs parce que j'étais encore mineur, pourquoi je me laisse imposer une vie que je ne désire pas, alors que je n'ai aucune excuse. J'ai un travail, de l'argent, Mione pourrait m'accueillir le temps que je trouve un appartement, pourquoi ne fais-je pas ce que j'ai envie de faire? Parce que j'ai peur, je réalise. J'ai juste peur de l'intensité de mes émotions avec Luna, peur de souffrir, peur. Ginny m'apporte un schéma classique et réconfortant, mais ce n'est plus ce que veux. Non plus maintenant.

Je saisis les derniers mots du prêtre et ses yeux inquisiteurs. Est-ce que je veux épouser Ginny? Non. Et il est temps que je le dise. Je me tourne vers la rouquine, et prend une profonde inspiration:

Je ne peux pas. Je t'aime Ginny, mais seulement comme une amie. Celle qui fait battre mon cœur est une autre. Je suis désolé.

J'ai juste eu le temps de voir sa main voler, avant de ressentir une grande douleur dans ma joue. Je lui fais un petit sourire triste et marche à grands pas vers la sortie, n'entendant pas les cris indignés de la famille Weasley, particulièrement ceux la mère de la mariée, surpris des invités et conspirateurs des amoureux de ragots. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir le sourire plein de fierté de Mione et de la laisser débrouiller tout ça, tout en pensant qu'il faudra que je pense à la remercier plus tard.

Je transplane directement dans l'appartement de Luna, et y retrouve une femme aux yeux rougis, avec une tasse de thé à la main, debout devant la fenêtre. Tasse cassée, liquide s'écoulant sur le sol, quand elle m'aperçut. Je plonge dans ses yeux bleus si ensorcelants, et lui fait un sourire avant de raccourcir la distance entre nous deux. Je prends son visage dans mes mains et pose mon front contre le sien.

Ça ne peut pas être la dernière fois. Je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je ne peux pas me marier en sachant que c'est toi que j'aime. Je ne peux pas. Je l'aurais bien mérité si tu me rejettes, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime Luna, et plus jamais je ne partirais.

On aura une éternité de dernières fois alors.

Il me fallu quelques secondes avant que j'intègre ses paroles, mais ensuite je l'ai prise dans mes bras et l'ai fait tourner autour de moi. Et quand j'entends enfin son rire clair, c'est comme si le monde a repris toute ses couleurs.

Peu importe ce que je devrais affronter demain, peu importe si mes amis me tournent le dos, peu m'importe. Car j'ai fait le bon choix.

Et ce ne sera plus jamais notre dernière fois.


End file.
